


some killer queen you are

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M, rating might change but thats rly unlikely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3443813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Chrollo/Hisoka AU drabble series im doing in my spare time because i thirst for more content of them.<br/>Prompts are from this post; http://tokiosunset.tumblr.com/post/105774914690</p><p>Current completed prompts;<br/>“This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	some killer queen you are

**Author's Note:**

> hi i Love to Die  
> welcome to kurohiso hell ill be ur guide  
> these are probably going to not be beta'd and just little ?? quick things i do when i need to warm up for writing school stuff or i get bored so !  
> also another thing to keep in mind while reading these is that they aren't set in the HxH universe! They're set in our world and so there will be some major plot differences. Call it a modern au if u will  
> idk feed back is always welcome and if you see any blaring errors feel free to correct me !
> 
> First prompt; “This is a five-hour-long plane ride, we’re sitting together and you’re deathly afraid of flying” AU

                Fidgeting. He kept fidgeting and he could not stop. Not a minute could Chrollo sit still in his plane seat. It felt too small, the seat was overly sticky, the air inside the plane was stagnant and stale. His seat was at the back of the plane, the dead last row, and he was constantly letting his eyes roam over to the emergency exits, all but deducing how many paces exactly it might take him to get there. He had made enough trips to and from the bathroom that he could make a relatively accurate guess at this point.

                He hated to admit it, but he was scared. Chrollo Lucilfer, leader of the Phantom Troupe and master thief, was scared of a small 5 hour plane ride.  After the last hostage incident he went through, most people would say it’s understandable for him to be scared, but that didn’t soften the blow to his ego in the slightest. That blonde kid had been terrifying, and while Chrollo managed to stay calm throughout the entire incident, it didn’t change the fact that he despised planes now, (and more specifically, blonde men on planes). It stressed him out just to remember the man’s face, swallowing thickly at the memories. Chrollo wondered if getting up and using the bathroom another time, (use number five, not that he was counting) would make him look suspicious.

                Before he was able to come to a conclusion though, someone slumped into the previously unoccupied seat next to him. He stiffened in surprise, glancing over at the man who had taken the seat next to his. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to be in the same row as him, given the plane would take off in no more than 5 minutes at this point. The man had begun rifling through what looked like a small, vibrant red duffle bag since sitting down, a frustrated look on his face as he tried to find whatever it was he was looking for.  He looked… Messy in the way someone about to waste 5 hours in a plane looked, to put it nicely. His hair was lazily stuffed under a black and purple beanie, the occasional strand of hair sticking out from underneath in a wavy tangle. It looked red enough to rival the color of his bag, and if Chrollo had to put his money on which was brighter, he would go with the man’s hair.

                It was his eyes that shocked Chrollo the most though. A deep gold hue that sent Chrollo’s nerves on end when the man peered at him from the corner of his eye, still hunched over and pulling what looks like an ipod out of one of the inside compartments of his bag. He gave Chrollo a smirk, one eyebrow arched as he eyed up Chrollo. Chrollo stared back, embarrassed that he had been caught.

                “Like what you see?” The man questioned, slouching back into his plane seat after zipping up his bag and shoving it unceremoniously under the seat in front of him. Chrollo just shied away though: Usually he would have a retort to give back to the man but today he was out of his element. His brain was a muddled mess of memories, worst case scenarios and regret for not just driving the 27 hours to get to New York.

                At Chrollo’s lack of response, the man simply shrugged before popping his earbuds in and closing his eyes, reclining his seat and preparing for what looked like a nice, relaxing 5 hour nap. “ _At least he won’t have to watch me have a panic attack when the plane lifts off then…_ ” Chrollo mused, letting out a sigh before leaning his head back against the chair, trying to relax at least a little.

He could see the flight attendants bustling about the cabin, preparing for takeoff. One attendant had been pacing up and back the aisle, talking to people and answering questions, directing people to turn off electronics and stow away their bags as the plane prepared for departure.

The napping man jolted when the flight attendant jostled his shoulder.

“Excuse me sir? The plane is about to depart, so we need to ask you to please turn off all electric devices.” Letting out a grumble and a nod, the man shut off his iPod and stuffed it into the pocket of his sweat pants.

The flight attendant nodded to Chrollo, giving him a sympathetic smile at his obviously stressed appearance before she moved to pace her way back up the cabin, giving everyone a once over as she went.

The last row of the plane was filled with a heavy awkward silence as Chrollo fiddled with a thread on his sweat shirt and the man next to him grumbled under his breath about how boring flights were, why couldn’t he listen to his music during takeoff, and that he probably wouldn’t be able to fall asleep if the plane was in the air. Chrollo paid no mind to it though, his blood pumping too fast for comfort at the sound of the engines starting up.

“Like, don’t you agree they should do something to fix that problem?” There was a nudge to Chrollo’s arm, making him jump.

“Huh? What?” Chrollo’s head shot up, staring at the man next to him. He was giving him a questioning look, irritation traced into his features in the canyon between his furrowed eyebrows, or the downward curve of his thin lips. Chrollo had to question if the man was wearing some kind of tinted lip balm or if his lips were just naturally a brighter than normal pink color.

“Nothing, nevermind…” The man sighed, before holding a hand out to Chrollo. “I’m Hisoka, by the way. Looks like we’ll be spending the next 5 or so hours together.”

“Chrollo… Chrollo Lucilfer.” He took the extended hand, giving it a shake. He was startled by Hisoka’s grip, but Chrollo was more concerned about how noticeably his hands were shaking, which was apparently very obvious given the surprised look on Hisoka’s face when he grasped Chrollo’s chilled hand.

“You alright? Your hands are shaking a lot…” Hisoka eyed Chrollo suspiciously, the scrutinizing gaze making Chrollo shrink further into his seat than he already was. Before he could even get a response out, Hisoka was letting go of Chrollo’s hand, snapping his fingers in realization as he exclaimed “You’re afraid of flying, aren’t you!”

“Guilty.” He said, holding his hands up in mock defeat as he let out a sigh. He wouldn’t deny it if he was asked or if it was pointed out, but it didn’t make the fear any less humiliating for him. Hisoka nodded a bit as if trying to convey his understanding for how Chrollo felt before leaning down to his duffle bag and shuffling about inside of it once again. Chrollo stared at him in curiosity, wondering what he could possibly be doing before a chill ran through him. The sickly yellow lights inside of the cabin flickered momentarily, a shrill beeping ringing about the plane signaling for people to prepare for lift off. The hostess was making one last trip down the aisle and Chrollo let out a sigh of relief as Hisoka emerged from the depths of his bag before the flight attendant could spot him still rummaging about in his luggage.

“Knew this would come in handy someday… If you survive take off, how about we watch a movie?” Hisoka said, holding up what looked like a dual headphone jack. “If you don’t have headphones or something, we could just share mine.” He offered, arching an eyebrow at Chrollo.

Swallowing his pride, Chrollo gave Hisoka a shaky nod. “That… Would be nice, yeah. Let’s do that.” 


End file.
